Changing An Adept Rogue's Life
by MERAKUOH
Summary: Haseo, the ultimate adept rogue.  The strongest of Aura's knights.  The Terror of Death.  Now with an aphrodisiac!  It's not long before chaos breaks out in 'The World' !  rating WILL go up.  previous story had a big error. ch 2 up, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Changing An Adept Rogue's Life"

by: MERAKUOH

I'd just like to say i don't own anything here but the plot to this story and the story itself. nothing more or less.

Summary: Haseo, the ultimate adept rogue. The strongest of Aura's knights. The Terror of Death. Now with an aphrodisiac! It's not long before chaos breaks out in 'The World' !

before i start this, i'd just like to say i'm from America- .hack//G.U. volume 3 isn't out YET. i've watched tons of youtube videos, so i'm going by that and what i watched form clearing volumes 1 and 2. some characters are a bit OOC, but this is something i'm having fun with. not a crack fic, but enough to make you laugh a bit. I also have plans for the next chapter or tw, so i'll take reviews, but don't expect any implemented suggestions.

Haseo had just recently defeated cubia with the help of the other 7 epitaphs. Deciding to let everything "cool off" after making sure Shino had returned, he took the week off. Catching up with his friends and school, Ryou Misaki (haseo in real-life) was finally able to relax a bit. He did not so much as think a single thought about 'The World' the moment he logged off.

-The Serpent of Lore-

Yata decided to move The Serpent of Lore to Canard's former spot in Dol Donna. He took the liberty of scanning Haseo's PC data to fully investigate the Xth form. What he found would end up surprising even him. After calling in Kuhn, Yata scratched his chin in thought. "So, Aura is just full of surprises..." laughing to himself a bit, Kuhn walked in, looking rather bored. "Hey, Yata. you called me for something?" he said casually. "Yes. After analyzing Haseo's PC data, I can safely say that Aura has permanently become part of the system, and that all AIDA are harmless." Yata said, with an apparentl lack of interest. "So, you've basically got a job here 'til you retire, huh?" Kuhn says jokingly. "It would seem so," Yata said, chuckling, "But Hase's new data seems to have awakened something new in the system. I cannot confirm what it actually is, but that it poses no immediate threat to the public. However..." Yata paused, and Kuhn got the feeling that he wasn't going to like what he heard. Yata continued after adjusting his sunglasses. "...However, Haseo is this thing's target. Your job is to watch for anomalies that specifically target him." Kuhn groans, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, Yata! can't you get Pi to--" Yata cuts him off with a knowig smirk. "Do you really think i'd send Pi to do something like this? Haseo would have more reasons to decline having her around, and possibly force her to leave him alone. I am also only telling you about this, seeing as you're the only one who needs to know anything about this but Haseo." "You read my mind, Yata. I was about to ask why you only called me here," Kuhn says, laughing a bit, before scratching the back of his head.

"But, i don't think Haseo really trusts me too much. What about Atoli, or--" "Atoli?" Yata takes off his sunglasses, staring right at Kuhn, who can only stare back. "Come on, Kuhn. Think about it. Atoli stands no chance against AIDA, let alone a new threat. Haseo needs someone as casual and easygoing as you that he can trust to guard him." Sighing, Kuhn nods, and leaves wordlessly. Squinting as his eyes adjust to the strong sunlight outside, Kuhn walks over to two 'fine young ladies' (as he'd call them) and introduces himself. "Ladies! a winderful day in 'The World', eh?" Amazing what charisma Kuhn has.

_Little did Ryou Misaki, the player behind Haseo, know, tomorrow was one day to definitely miss in 'The World'. Heading up to his apartment after a rather long and odd day of school, he turns on the TV, tossing his bookbag into his room, and reclines on a loveseat._

"Hm. Salvador Aihara got his own TV how. go figure." he muses, as the infamous online celebrity interviews former Lost Ones. A small blue dustball gently blws past Royu, who catches it, and tosses it aside.

-'The World', the next day-

Tabby paces back and forth by Dol Donna's chaos gate, waiting. "Where's Shino-san? She said she'd be here half an hour ago!" Tabby is exasperated. Normaly, she wouldn't be so annoyed and defeated, but she had nobody to level up with. Nobody to hang out with. "I wnder where Haseo-kun went. He didn't say anything about leaving, and it's been two days since he's logged on!" Thinking as hard as she can, she draws a blank. he didn't say a word to her abou leaving. pouting cutely with a "hmph!", she sits down, pulling her legs up to her chest, waiting patiently. Shino never showed up. Tabby falls asleep, both in-game, and in real life.

Waking up with a violent start, she realizes several things. One, she fell asleep. Two, it's quite late, and three, she can't log out. From everyoe's panicked looks in town, she figured nobody else was able to, either. She groaned, annoyed. Where was Haseo-kun when you needed him?

_how was it? review please! I WILL make more chapters, don't you worry!_


	2. Prisoner

"Changing An Adept Rogue's life"

by: MERAKUOH

Summary: Haseo, the ultimate adept rogue. The strongest of Aura's knights. The Terror of Death. Now with an aphrodisiac! It's not long before chaos breaks out in 'The World' !

I STILL don't own anything here! sheesh.

Chapter 2: Prisoner

_The next five days would be quite odd for Ryou Misaki in his private school. For starters, he was one of the only people who actually was present. The teachers continued on with their lessons, but given that he was actually the ony student in some of his classes and that this was a private school, he got accelerated lessons. 'nobody to hold me back' was his main thought those five days, and then he realized that he had 'The Terror of Death's ' mentality, and his smile left his face. He was Thinking about 'The World' , and now, he couldn't wait to go back onto the computer and play said game._

-The Serpent of Lore-

"Interesting..." Yata says, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He hasn't slept in what must have been seven days. "Everyone fell asleep simultaneously, and we were all trapped in this game while we were asleep... this time, there is no mirror server. AIDA could not possibly have been involved. We have been stuck here for five days, and the same amout of time has passed in the real world..." Yata silently yawns. Kuhn is nodding to what Yata says, and nods off to sleep. "Kuhn!" Yata shouts, and Kuhn jumps up, awake. "Huh? Wha?... um, sorry, Yata. I can't help it, though. How are we supposed to live in this game without at least sleeping?" Kuhn says, rubbing his eyes, and ruffling his hair. "We can't fall asleep. We have to find a way to log out. Billions of people are being PKed, just like last time we were trapped here." Yata says with a hint of urgency in his voice. "Look, Yata. If our minds are trapped here, we're going to have t rest, just like in real life. Then, we can think about how to solve all the problems under the sun, okay?" Kuhn sits down, and lets sleep's sweet embrace take over him. He slowly falls over to his side, and Yata sighs, stifing a yawn. "What the hell. We'll need to sleep to be able to think properly." Yata says, sitting cross-legged near his terminal. He, too, lets sleep overcome him.

-Ryou Misaki's apartment-

"What the hell?! Why can't I log in, dammit?!" Ryou shouts in frustration. He pounds his fist on his desk, and some papers leap up and settle. "Is this AIDA?" he wonders, rubbing his temples. On the bottom of his screen, the words 'New Message' blink. He goes to his mail staion, and checks his email. some spam, of course, and an email from Aura. "A...Aura? She sent me another email?" he says with awe. It's not often that you get an email from the Ultimate AI. His frustration fades into determination as he reads Aura's email.

_Ryou, I believe this is something beyond my control. I have allowed you to bypass CCcorp's block, but you must break your way through the barrier of whatever is keeping us prisoner in 'The World' . You will find that by doing this, all players will be able to log in and out.(fangirl giggle)...sorry about that._

_-Aura_

"Why is it always ME who saves the damn planet?!" Ryou is a bit annoyed. putting on his headset, he logs in to the world with ease. He takes in hi surroundings. Yet again, he's in a completely white void. "At least it's a familiar sight..." he says with sarcasm dripping from his voice. He starts walking around. "Now, where's that barrier? It should be around somewh-- oof!" Haseo walks right into some invisible wall, which he realizes is the barrier, and recoils, rubbing his forehead. Uttering a few curses, he gets to work, taking out his signature dual guns. He shoots, stabs, cuts, punches, slashes, and smashes the invisible barrier. it eventually cracks a bit, light pouring out. "Great, never mind milions of damage. If it took that much damage just to make a crack in the damn thing... I give up..." He says with an exasperated sigh. The azure knights, however, decide otherwise. Appearing from a giant fireball (a little something they gave Aura a foot rub for), they walk towards Haseo. "Um... hey. I'm guessing Aura sent you? You must know what's going on, and i'm telling you, nothing works." Haseo says. Azure Kite says nothing, walking right up to the crack that is seemingly in midair.

"Hey! I said nothing will work! You hear me?!" Haseo shouts. Azure Kite is still silent. The zombie AI delivers a swift punch to the crack, which in turn makes it into a massive, gaping hole. Haseo's eye twiches. "Thanks" Haseo says flatly, lowering his head in embarrassment as he walks through. "Can my day get any worse?" He asks aloud. He could swear the azure knights were hiding their laughter in their freaky zombie breathing.

Tabby was still sitting by the chaos gate in Dol Donna. Her hair was a bit ruffled, and she was quite bored. There still wasn't anybody to help her level up. Besides, those idiots from Kestrel were probably in every area word. She hears something, like a loud tuning fork, and it makes her head throb with pain. Her vision is filled with static, and then everything returns to normal. Something in front of her starts to glitch, the graphics distorting. Some static forms the shape of some strange warrior, but it's hard for her to tell who. The static is surrounded by blue rings, and the warrior lands on their feet gracefully. the static disappears with the graphical glitching, and Haseo, the Terror of Death appears in front of Tabby. She thinks only two things- 'Haseo-kuuuuuun!' and 'Someone to help me get stronger!' . Unfortunately, Haseo was right. His day was going to get worse. Much worse. He sees Tabby's eyes light up, and a wide smile on her face. Haseo gulps. "Oh. Oh, shi-" "HASEO-KUUUUUUUUUN!" Tabby shouts, tackling him to the ground. Haseo struggles to push this nuisance off of him. He finally breaks free of Tabby's annoyingl hyper bounciness, and her babbling about something he wouldn't care about. He quickly enters his destination- Net Slum Tartaga. Breathing a sigh of relief, he enters a word at said town's chaos gate, and is teleported to a grassy field with a sandy beach on the coastline. There are few monsters. Haseo catches his breath, and spots a massive crab. Taking out his dual guns, he decimates the poor creature before the game can register it. This field's monsters were going to regret Haseo's very existence. Clearing the area's boss with similar speed, he returns to Net Slum to have Tabby cling to his arm with a sweet smile.

"Wait, how the hell did you--?!" SIghing, he tilts his head away from her, and gives up. "Never mind. I don't even want to know how..." He says finally, freeing his arm, and walking away, with Tabby close behind. After about 10 minutes of trying to shake her off his trail, Haseo has had enough. "Okay, I'll bite. WHat the hell do you want, Tabby?" He askes, exasperated. She smiles. "Well, Shino-san said she'd help me level up, and she never showed up, and then i saw you, and decided that you could help me level up... you'll help me level up, right, Haseo-kun?" She says with a purr. "Hey, since when did you ever purr while asking me to help you level up?" Haseo asks with suspicion. Tabby just purrs some more with a content smile, stepping ever-so-much closer to Haseo, who steps back as far as he can, before he bumps up against a wall. She moves in closer... closer... too close for Haseo's comfort.

_Looking back, Haseo would curse the fact that weapons weren't allowed in any towns, or he would have knocked Tabby away with his fearsome arsenal of weapons and bailed. _

Tabby's face was righ up against his- and Haseo did not like it one bit. His body, however, betrayed him, and started to blush. Butterflies are rampant in his stomach. Holding Haseo's arms up against the wall, Tabby leaned in close to his ear. Haseo could swear his heart was in his throat. His mouth ran dry, and Tabby's purring wasn't doing him any good. 'This isn't the Tabby that annoys me!! What the hell?!" Haseo's mind slowly came to a screeching halt, however. "Ta...Tabby..." he manages to stutter, but tabby gently hushes him. In a seductive voice, she cooed. "Now, now, Haseo-kun... You wouldn't want to make me upset..." Tabby purrs, and gently nibbles on Haseo's ear, sliding her tongue around her mouth's prey. Haseo shivers. "...would you?" she finishes, pushing her... well-endowed chest against Haseo's.

_Haseo also recalls __this__ as being pure torture for him. He still has the memo saying 'Note to self: the next time i'm at an airport, recommend Tabby for a job as an interrogator... maybe send her an application form."_

He can't take it any longer. His heart is pounding. His breath is caught in his throat. Cold sweat runs down his face. His legs start to shake, nearly buckling. Unfortunately, Tabby notices. She lets go of his arms, which fall limp to his side. She steps back a bit. Haseo's gaze is distant, staring into space. He finally takes one step forward. Two steps forward. Three steps. Four. Tabby pins him against the wall again. 'Damn, she's good. I don't know how long I can last like this... how big are those things anyway?!... What the hell?! Get a hold of yourself! She can't do this to you! You're The Terror of Death, remember?!' he screams inside. He squirms a bit, but Tabby makes sure he can't move. "Come on now, Haseo-kun," she purrs seductively, "Say it. Say that you want to help me level up." Haseo's heartbeat is alarmiingly fast. His eyes are glued to Tabby's cleavage. Lightly-tanned orbs of happiness. "U...I...uh... I...um...I'll..help you...le..level...u...uh..up...: Haseo stammers. Tabby grins. Capturing his lips in hers, she has Haseo trapped. He can't even fight it. Skeith is too busy laughing to be of assistance, too. 'This... This isn't happening! It can't be! This isn't happening, it's impossible! It would never happen in million years!' Unfortunately for Haseo, this IS happening, and there was nothing he could do about it.

_The only reason Tabby's seduction worked was because they had met once in real life. While Moe Kubo had never said she was Tabby, Ryou was able to figure it out within a day's time, so he knew Tabby was actually a girl in real life. Apparently, Moe has figured out that Ryou had figured out [lost yet? that she was a girl._

Haseo dumbly follows Tabby to the chaos gate, his mind blank. He is Tabby's prisoner.


End file.
